


Starving for Vengeance

by nondenomifan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angry Spike, Buffy Summers (mention) - Freeform, Buildup to S6 BtVS AR, Chipped Spike, Dawn Summers (mention), Drusilla (mention), Homicidal Ideation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Initiative (mention), Other, POV Spike (BtVS), Riley Finn (mention), Rupert Giles (mention) - Freeform, Scoobies (mention), Sexually predatory ideation, Soulless Spike, Vampirism (mention), Violent Thoughts, Watchers' Council (mention), Willow Rosenberg (mention) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondenomifan/pseuds/nondenomifan
Summary: Things have gone from bad to worse ever since The Initiative put a chip in Spike's brain. He is one unhappy camper, and the ones he loves the most just might suffer for it.
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Starving for Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this. All rights to the original characters and situations of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all their affiliates during the original broadcast and any available syndication or production since.  
>  **Prompt:** hc-bingo@lj "touch-starved"  
>  **Word Count:** 592 (acc. to MS Word)  
>  **Warnings:** Angry!Spike, sexually predatory ideation, vampirism, torture mention, rape mention, violent ideation, homicidal ideation, buildup to the AR  
>  **Spoilers:** Up to and including Seasons 4-6, just to be safe.  
>  **Author's Notes:** These are Spike's inner thoughts, so there will be some discrepencies between the reality of his existence and the content. Concrit is welcome and appreciated--especially any guidance regarding more appropriate wording for a formerly proper Victorian turned punk-movement Englishman. Empty praise is also welcome, of course! Please, no deconstructive criticism (e.g., "This stinks," "Did you even watch the series?"). If you have a complaint about my writing, please give me details so I can improve. Thank you!

* * *

Spike paced his crypt. Wouldn't do him any good to go above ground, would it? Might play a round of croquet as well as go on the hunt these days.

And, who'd he have to thank? The Slayer! Sure, it was Soldier Boy and his merry men who shoved the chip up Spike's brain, but they wouldn't have even known Spike existed if it weren't for the Slayer. Spike prided himself on being one of the survivors--a smart vamp who knew when to lay low and when to go all fist and fangs. But, no, the Slayer had to go and carry her next torch for a demon-hunting military man and bollocks up Spike's perfect world.

Sure, he could drink pig's blood, and thanks to Harmony could make it more palatable with otter added to the mix, but nothing would ever replace the taste and feel of hot human blood sliding down his gullet. And, thanks to the Slayer and her soldier friends, he'd never experience that ambrosia again.

The more he pondered it, the angrier he got. What bloody right did they have? He made a point to leave Buffy and the Scoobies alone, tempting as the little bit's and Buffy's long necks had been to him. He'd even helped the Slayer defeat Angelus, had protected her from Drusilla when she was on one of her killing sprees, had given the Scoobies the inside scoop on the Initiative when he should have run and hid once escaping--what was the thanks he got? Bloody nothing, that's what!

And, now that soldier boy was gone, Buffy was exactly the sort of vulnerable girl Spike enjoyed...back in the days before the chip. If he didn't have the chip up his brain, he would toss all his rules about leaving the Slayer alone and kill her...after slowly making her pay for all the harm she'd done him. An eye for an eye, yeah? Or, in this case, torture for torture.

Yeah...he'd kill the Slayer nice and slow, starting with all the pleasures denied him when he'd told himself she and the Scoobies were off limits. He hadn't forgotten how to drain a girl just enough that she could still scream and cry.

It would be extra delicious to go for Red. She didn't play with boys anymore, but that didn't matter to him. It actually made her all the more desirable as a meal. Not up for it? Tragic--for the girl, not for Spike.

He'd take the little bit next. Yeah, he'd grown to like her, but that didn't mean her blood would be any less sweet.

For the rest of the Scoobies, good ol' physical torture seemed best. Spike really wasn't into sex with those he didn't find appealing. Nope, he just had them for a meal after tenderizing them a bit. He had Dru to thank for teaching him how.

After he'd gone through all the others, the Slayer was going to pay with her already tainted virtue for taking away his basic source of nourishment. He'd make her beg, and then he'd give her more than she wanted--more than she could handle. She thought she'd seen the best and worst of vampires with Angel and Angelus, but Spike would show her just how much she had yet to learn. No Nancy-boy Vamp, no Watcher, no Watcher's Council, no Slayer Handbook could prepare her for Spike when he sought revenge. And, he had grown more than peckish for some vengeance.

The Slayer was going to regret ever crossing him.  


* * *


End file.
